Venom: The Madness Vol 1 3
| Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Kelley Jones | Quotation = Yes, we make a great hero! We can bash with the best of them! Heh heh. We'll be back! | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Necromancer | Synopsis1 = Trapped in the Realm of Insanity, Venom is attacked by the demon known as Necromancer. The creature has taken on the form based on one of his previous foes, the Ghost Rider.Necromancer clashed with Ghost Rider in - . Venom is disorientated because of the voices that are in his head. He demands to know who they are, and they tell him that they are a cancer much like the symbiote that Brock first allowed to bond with him.How Eddie Brock allowed himself to be bonded to the symbiote is explained in . That's when Venom is ambushed by Paranoia, who continues to sow doubt in Brock. While in San Francisco, the Juggernaut contacts Mr. Darby of Scarsmore Inc. to ask what he should do with Beck Underwood, the lawyer trying to expose Scarsmore's chemical dumping. He is upset when he is told to sit tight with the woman as his prisoner. The Juggernaut is upset because he doesn't like having to think about the jobs that he is hired to do. Beck tries to get Juggernaut to talk to her. The subject leads to her relationship with Venom. Beck admits she has feelings for Eddie Brock, but she has been concerned since he was exposed to viral toxic waste that has been playing on his sanity. That's when the Juggernaut reveals to her that Venom had killed a janitor at Scarsmore Inc. the night before. This horrifies Beck because she realizes that it was her words that convinces Eddie to go out and do this. That's when the television plays a news editorial, suggesting that lawsuits, particularly the one by Beck, are ruining the country by wasting taxpayer's money. Back in the Realm of Insanity, Venom manages to fight off the bats that Paranoia has summoned to swarm him. Then, commanding his symbiote to create claws on his hands, he impales Paranoia. Paranoia flees, leaving the symbiote to be ambushed by Necromancer again. However, this time Venom is ready for him and seemingly slays him as well. That's when their leader, Dusk, appears and sends illusions of Spider-Man and Wolverine after Venom.Venom recalls his encounter with Wolverine in - . As Venom fights out these illusions, Dusk tries to push him further toward insanity. However, Brock has figured out that Dusk has been attempting to feed off his insanity. Although Venom has won, Dusk tells him that he is insane, otherwise, this realm would have destroyed him. With that, Dusk transports Venom back to San Francisco. At that moment in the underground city that Venom calls home, Abby Rubin blames himself for Venom murdering an innocent person. While at Juggernaut's safehouse, Breck decides that she forgives Venom for committing murder because the mercury virus made him do it.Cain thinks about how he is the stupid brother of Charles Xavier. To clarify, Cain Marko is actually the step-brother of Charles Xavier as depicted in . That's when there is a news report about Mr. Darby turning on Scarsmore and has turned over evidence that proves they were illegally dumping. Elsewhere, Venom discovers that the mercury virus in her body begins to die. With a police dragnet surrounding his safe-house, Juggernaut begins to panic. That's when Venom comes crashing through the roof. This time, now that he is no longer under the influence of the mercury virus, Venom is able to hold his own against the Juggernaut. However, Beck tells them to stop fighting, pointing out that it is all over. Juggernaut has had enough and decides to escape. With the police surrounding the area, Beck reminds Venom of his promise to protect the people of the underground and that he needs to disappear before the authorities catch him.Venom vowed to protect the people of San Francisco's underground city in . However, she tells Eddie that she cannot be with him because he frightens her. This hurts Venom, but she assures Venom that while he has lost a potential lover, he has gained a friend. After sharing one last kiss, Venom returns to the sewers where he excretes the viral mercury back where it came from. Gloating over his recent victories, Venom revels in being a hero now and vows that he will be back. | Writer1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Penciler1_1 = Kelley Jones | Inker1_1 = John Beatty | Inker1_2 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_3 = Keith Williams | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Danny Crespi | Letterer1_3 = Loretta Krol | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Frank * * * * ** ** * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Contintuity Notes | Trivia = Venom comments that as a child he was scared by the story of the Headless Horseman; the villain in the story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" | Recommended = | Links = }}